Iced Love
by AilishAnne
Summary: Elsa is happily ruling Arendelle, and her sister is happily engaged! Rumours have started to spread, of how a Queen with no King is not to be heard of. Will Elsa find the love she is looking for? What will happen when a white haired boy full of fun and mischeif finds her? A Jelsa Story (Jack Frost x Elsa) plus a bit of KristoffxAnna in there!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! Ok this is my first fanfic, so forgive me if its suckish.**

**Hope you enjoy it! Make sure you rate and leave a review, thanks :) xx**

The day awoke like any other, the sun shone through the window, the villagers hustled around the market, birds floating around the window singing as if trying to wake the Queen of Arendelle up.

However this day was not like any other, although it might have seemed that way.

Today was Anna and Kristoff's Wedding Day, and Elsa was still fast asleep.

~ Elsa ~

I was in a dream, running from something, but I don't know what, all I saw was darkness and it frightened me.

I wanted to get out to wake up and end it but something was stopping me, I couldn't wake up. I was trapped in a nightmare.

Suddenly, my eyes burst open, and I sit up panting, as I come into focus with the real world again I see snow trickling all over my bed. As though someone had hit me with a snowball. But who? It must have been me, when I sleep my powers become out of my control.

Slightly dazed, I rose and sat on my bed, _Wasn't there something I was supposed to be doing today? _

Elsa sat and remained deep in thought until she heard a loud knock on the door, "Come i-" Before she could finish Anna came bounding through the doors and started leaping around Elsa's room.

"Its Here! The Day is finally here!" She screamed.

Pretending I knew what she was talking about I started smiling and giggling along with her.

"Yes, I know!" I said.

She collapsed to the floor and sighed with happiness, "Its finally here!" She whispered to her self, then she broke into a fit of giggles.

As she lay on floor, I noticed that she was still in her pyjamas. "Anna? Don't you think you should get out of your pyjamas? Why don't you try that new dress I got you! I exclaimed, "You know the blue and purple one?" I then realised I had said something wrong, Anna sat up and stared at me with wide confused eyes.

"Why on earth would I wear that?" She asked.

A little offended, I said "Hey! I bought that for you!" Anna stood up and walked over to me, "Elsa," she whispered, "its my wedding day."

~ Jack ~

"Woah!" I yelled as the wind lifted me and tossed me from side to side, "Hey, what are you doi- ARGGHHHH" Before I knew it the wind thrust me forward and I was seeing the world from upside down.

_What was going on? _I thought.

The wind suddenly stopped and for a spilt second I found myslef floating suspended in air.

Before I could react I plummeted down, and landed head first in what appeared to be, snow.

I sat up shaking my head and saw that I was sitting in a large field, glistening with snow. I got up and squinted because of the sunlight, but in the distance I saw a large castle surrounded by a village, it then dawned on me however that something was wrong, the weather was warm, really warm.

It was summer yet the land was covered in glistening snow.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hopefully this chapter is better, sorry they are short, I will try to make them longer! Thanks for the follows guys!_**

**_Leave a review and follow! Hope you enjoy it._**

_~ Jack ~_

_Where am I?_

I heard a crack behind me, I turned and saw one of the most amazing things I have ever seen, a palace made out of ice.

As I stared, dumbfounded by its size and magnificence, I heard another large crack, the palace was collapsing.

I flew into the air and watched it from a distance, _Who would build a castle of ice out here? Why would they leave it? Who built it? How did they build it? _So many questions were running through my mind that I barely noticed the sound of music being carried by the wind.

It was coming from the palace.

I watched the palace crumble and then decided that the wind must have taken me here for a reason.

I hopped into the air and started to fly in the direction of the palace.

~ Elsa ~

It had been about two hours since Anna reminded me of her wedding day, when it happened I thought i was about to faint.

_How could I forget something like that?_

I hadn't seen Anna for a while, last time I did she was running off to taste test the food for the wedding feast.

As the Queen I had the duty of confirming Anna and Kristoff's marriage, unfortunately I couldn't give Anna away, due to tradition that was a mans job. However as me being Anna's only remaining relative, it meant that someone else had to be chosen.

Anna chose, Olaf.

I smiled up at the portrait of my father, "Sorry Dad, I said to myself, "I wish you could be here".

A tear ran down my face, I wiped it away and walked down the corridor, I was wearing a dress quite like my original ice dress, but my cape, started off as a light blue material and about half way it started to fade into beautiful snow patterns and then it became my ice cape.

My cape now came of my shoulders and the hem did not split, at the top of my crystalized bodice was a beautiful jewel surrounded by intricate silver designs, given to me by my mother.

Anna and I made this dress so it had more of a formal queen look, for events just like this. I left the castle and was walking into the courtyard before the main gates, some of our guests were arriving, I smiled and greeted them, as they passed I heard many things,

"Oh isn't the Queen just beautiful!"

"Just like her mother"

"This is going to be wonderful!".

But something I heard took me back,

"A beautiful Queen, yes, but a Queen with no King?"

"How strange it must feel, having your younger sister married before you were, and even worse, your the Queen!"

I had to shake her head to confirm what i had just heard, I started to walk slowly when someone pounced on me from behind, "Elsa!" Anna screamed, "I have been looking for you everywhere! Wow you look amazing! Anyway I need you, I mean we need you, I nee- Oh never mind! Come on!"

Before I could respond Anna took me by the hand and whisked my through the courtyard and in the chapel.

It was decorated with white flowers and ribbon and beautiful bows were tied to all the pews, "It looks great Anna" I said.

Anna put her finger to her lips in a thinking gesture and said, "I know but something is missing", she paused, "I know! You!"

"Huh?"

"Elsa, it needs your special touch! Go on! Impress me."

She folded her arms and smirked, "Alright then, I will" I replied.

I lifted up my hands and pointed them at the ceiling, with one small swing of my hand, delicate little snowflakes were now falling from the ceiling, but no touching the ground, _A beautiful sight and without the mess, _I thought.

I looked at Anna and smirked, her mouth was hanging open and eyes were wide.

I continued to amaze her by creating beautiful swirling patterns around each of the chapel windows, and by decorating the alter with an archway of weaving ice.

Anna screamed with delight, "Elsa its amazing! Thank you so much! Kristoff's gonna love this!"

I smiled as she leapt around the room.


	3. Chapter 3

~ Jack ~

The music was starting to get louder and I could see people running around the village, large tents of coloured material were popping up in each and every corner of the village, large tables set with beautiful decorations of flowers and ice were being polished and white cloths were being laid on top of them.

Maypoles rose of the ground, covered in flowers with ribbons of lilac and white flowing from them.

The whole village was lit up with happiness and music.

_Looks like quite the party, _I thought.

_But why? _I remained in thought until two women walked straight through me,

"Oh I bet the princess will be just beautiful!" one said,

"Oh yes! Her dress is magnificent! My sister is one of her seamstresses you know."

They walked off, and left me to figure out what was going on, suddenly the sound of large bells started to ring through out the village, I heard a number of gasps and then as if someone had clicked there fingers, everyone in the village started to flood through the gates into the palaces courtyard.

A few of those people continued up the steps and into the palace itself, _Alright, lets see whats going on,_ I lept of the ground and floated over the villagers, some children pointed and gasped, but I continued on until I found my self in a large chapel, fully decked out with people.

As more people entered the chapel, their mouths dropped open and pointed to the ceiling, it was only then that I realized, it was snowing.

In the chapel.

After seeing the snow I looked around the rest of the chapel and saw that the decorations around the windows were made of ice. So was the archway at the alter.

_Wouldn't it melt? _I thought,

the room temperature was warm especially with the number of people in here and yet none of the ice seemed effected at all.

A large silence fell upon the chapel, the choir started to sing, slowly the doors at the back of the chapel opened, _Damn it, _I was in the middle of a wedding.

Before the doors fully opened, I shot up to the ceiling and rested on one of the beams on the side of the chapel.

The doors fully opened, and out stepped a young pretty girl, with strawberry blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes she was in a dress of white with a intricate floral designed bodice and a veil that looked like tiny patterns of flowers and snowflakes.

Beside her was something that nearly made me fall of the beam, a snowman.

A walking, talking snowman.

He was smiling and was saying hello to every single person in the room, my mouth that had been hanging open turned into a smile as I watched the snowman waddle up the isle.

He turned around to talk to someone behind him, I then nearly fell of the beam for the second time in just as many minutes, for I could not believe what I was looking at.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa

After I had decorated the chapel and Anna had done about 7 cartwheels, I told her that we should be getting ready, Anna nearly screamed, "you mean, your gonna help me get ready!?"

Her grin spread across her face and I couldn't help but laugh,

"Anna I may be the Queen of Arendelle but that doesn't mean that I am going to miss out on getting my sister ready for her big day!"

Anna screamed and hugged me, "Oh! But I can't do it if you break my ribs!" Anna let go and blushed, "Sorry" she said, "Come on lets go!"

We raced up to Anna's room nearly knocking over several people, Anna took a bath and put on her dress, she looked beautiful.

I sat her down and tried to get her to sit still while I did her hair. I managed to do a beautiful braided crown.

I then created beautiful little snowflakes that sat in her hair and attached her veil which began with a crown made of white flowers it sat just behind her braid.

I lightly powdered her face, but making sure not to cover up her freckles, I wanted her to be herself and I gave her some mascara to bring out her eyes.

I stood back and admired my work,

"Anna, you look beautiful" I said, a tear ran down my face,

"If only Mama and Papa could see you" I choked on my words and started to cry,

"Oh Elsa," Anna got out of her chair and put her arms around me, I looked up and say her starting to cry,

"I'm sorry, don't cry Anna, we don't want to reck that pretty face of yours do we," I wiped the tears off her face. She smiled.

"Come on" she said as I wiped the tears from my face,

"Your turn", she sat me down and applied some light purple eyeshadow and mascara to my eyes, she fixed up my dress and and my hair which was done in my usual braid.

"There", she said, "beautiful, now what do you say I go get married?" I smiled and replied to her,

"Anna, I think that is a tremendous idea".

* * *

In the chapel, you could feel the excitement in the air, I greeted a lot of our guests, aswell as the King and Queen of Corona, they were very close to my parents.

They wanted me to meet there daughter Rapunzel and her husband, but they were nowhere to be seen, "probably off painting on the ground" they chuckled.

I ran through the motions of the ceremony with the Pastor and then we were ready to begin.

The choir began to sing the wedding hymn and the doors into the chapel started to open slowly.

Olaf ran up besides Anna and gave me a smile, I smiled back, _a snowman giving my sister away at her wedding, who would have thought._

As Anna slowly walked up the isle, I followed and smiled to the guests, I looked forward and saw Kristoff standing at the alter, he couldn't stop fidgeting with his hands, _Bless Him,_ I thought. As soon as Kristoff saw Anna, he seemed to calm down, and as I watched his face, I saw that look, the look that Anna gives him when he says a joke or does something sweet for her, the look of true, incandescent, love.

And as I watched his face, I never felt so lonely in my life.


	5. Chapter 5

I was so taken back by what i was seeing that I nearly fell off my beam, again. I was totally bewitched.

She was flawless, big beautiful blue eyes, pale skin with a light dusting of freckles, her lips were a dark shade of red and she had a tall slender figure.

She was strikingly beautiful. I watched her for the remainder of the ceremony, I couldn't take my eyes off her.

At the end of the ceremony, the Queen was asked to give her consent to the marriage and finalize everything,

"And so I Queen Elsa of Arendelle confirm the marriage of Princess Anna of Arendelle and Prince Kristoff of Arendelle."

I couldn't help but stop breathing as she spoke, her voice was so calming but, something that others couldn't hear was a touch of fun and mischief in her voice, I wasn't sure if she even knew it was there but being me, I could here it loud and clear.

_Man, I have to meet this girl,_

Huh?

Wait what was I thinking, I'm not- I can't be, I'm Jack Frost, I don't fall in love.

_So you are admitting that you are in love? _

No! How could you even think that, she probably doesn't even believe in me.

_But what if she does? _

God I hate my conscious some times.

_No you don't._

While I was fighting with my self I hadn't noticed that the ceremony had ended and everyone was leaving the chapel, I hopped down from my beam and followed everyone out the main doors, and watched as everyone clapped and cheered for the bride and groom as they ran down the steps. I watched the brides face, she seemed, so, so, in love.

I'm not sure if that is something that I will ever have.

I watched everyone flood through the gates and into the village, were the colourful tents were set up, food was now on every table and music was filling the air.

I caught a glimpse of the queens, icy blue cape and followed her into the village were she sat at a large table, next to her sat the bride and the groom, grinning from ear to ear at each other.

The girl then turned to the queen, who I now assumed was her sister and whispered something in her ear, Elsa replied with a smile and a cute giggle and got out of her chair, the tents seemed to be set up in a circular arrangement in the middle of the tents was a large circular centre area and in the middle was a water fountain.

Elsa walked over to the middle of the tents and stood smiling, everyone seemed to look at her waiting for something to happen.

"Are you ready?" she yelled, the crowd responded with a large cheer and Elsa stamped her foot on the ground, suddenly, the ground turned to sheer ice forming a perfect circle in the middle of the tents.

Elsa waved her hands, and everyones shoes sprouted blades on the bottoms, she then swirled her hands infront of her and formed a snowball in her hand, she threw her hands up into the air and it looked as though snow was suspended in the air.

However this snow seemed to shine a different colour which ever way you looked at it, it was really a sight to behold.

I could have caught a whole nest of flies with my mouth hanging that low.

She had powers.

Powers like me.

I wasn't alone.


	6. Chapter 6

~ Elsa ~

Now don't get me wrong, I love my sister and I couldn't be happier with the marriage, but that was insanely boring.

In between all the good bits was just the pastor talking and I nearly fell asleep twice.

I was so thankful that that was over and we were now outside in the village, the summer air was warm but with a cool breeze coming through, the sun was now setting on Arendelle.

I sat down at the table with Kristoff and Anna who couldn't take there eyes of each other, until Anna turned to me,

"Hey Elsa, I was wondering, you know if you don't mind that is, if we could maybe, i dunno, have an ice skating rink?"

Anna smiled and battered her eyelashes, "please?" she added.

I smiled and let out a giggle at her expression and got up out of my chair, I walked over to the middle area of all the tents.

All the guests and villagers had now turned to me and were waiting patiently for something to happen.

"Are you ready?" I yelled.

The crowd let out a cheer and I stomped by foot down on the ground, from my foot swirled ice and it spread across the paved bricks and formed a large circle around the fountain.

People clapped and cheered, but I wasn't done yet, I flurried my hands and from the bottom of the guests shoes sprouted ice skating blades.

Now time for the big finally, I had spent a lot of time trying to perfect this little trick but I think I had done it,

"here it goes" I whispered to myself,

I formed a snowball in my hand and threw it up into the air, it exploded and the little snowflakes stayed suspended in the air.

But the big trick was that each snowflake shone a different colour no matter which way you looked at it.

The crowd clapped and Anna nearly fell out of her chair she was so happy. I smiled at her and started to sing,

_Today it is your wedding and I sing to let you know, _

_that you will be queen for the night, whatever you say goes._

Anna leapt from her chair and joined me,

_Today it is our wedding, and she sings to let me know, _

_that I will be the queen for the night, what ever i say goes._

The rest of the village started to join in, singing and dancing on the sheer blue ice. Kristoff, was kind of confused at the start but was now enjoying himself, he and Anna danced all night.

_Today the princess married and we sing to let her know,_

_that love is something true and pure, like the glistening snow._

_Today the prince has married and we sing to let him know,_

_that a heart so full of light and love, in the night will glow._

Everyone sang and danced long into the night, even me. I think I danced with every duke and lord in the world that night, well it felt like it anyway.

As everyone grew tired we ended the night with a final dance and the villagers went back to their homes and the special guests were shown to there rooms in the castle, Anna and Kristoff went to bed and the servants started to clear away the food and plates.

As they started to carry the chairs in I said,

"That can wait till morning, nothing with harm them tonight, i looked up at the sky, "go and get some well deserved sleep, thank you" They nodded graciously and thanked me.

I walked through the castle and to my bedroom and flopped on my bed. I have never felt so tired in my life.

I got out of my dress, and fell asleep halfway through the process, I fell to the floor and then got into my pyjamas.

I crawled to my bed and pulled the covers over me, soon enough I fell into darkness and was fast asleep.

I was still running from it, but it was catching up, i couldn't get away from it, there was no where to go.

I had had this dream before. It was back. I couldn't escape it.

Again, I woke up panting, my covers were sprawled everywhere.

I must have screamed or yelled in my sleep because maids where knocking on my door,

"Are you alright your majesty?"

"Oh-h, yes yes, I'm fine"

My voice was shakey, but I cleared my throat and said,

"Has Anna and Kristoff awoken yet?"

"No your majesty, not yet. But we have started to prepare breakfast, so it won't be to long before Anna's instincts kick in and she smells it"

I laughed,

"True true, and the guests?"

"None are up yet your grace"

"Good, Good, please inform me when they are"

"Yes your grace"

"Thank You"

I lay back on my bed and sighed,

"Another day"

I got out of bed and walked over to the window, I had recently gotten a balcony built, so I pushed the doors open and walked out onto it. I breathed in the fresh air and then rested my elbows on the rails, looking out at Arendelle.

Snow started to fall over Arendelle, it landed on my balcony and on me, then a cool breeze whistle led through the air, for most people this was enough to make them go inside and start a fire, but not me, the cold never bothered me anyway.

"A bit cold isn't it?"

My head shot around to where the voice had come from. A white haired boy was sitting on my balcony railing, as soon as I looked at him his smiled disappeared and his eyes widened.

I screamed and ran for the door. I bolted inside and turned to the balcony but the boy was gone, I closed the door and sighed with relief. I must have been imagining things. I turned around and came face to face with the boy.

"Well that might have been a bit of an overreaction, don't you think?"

Before I knew what I was doing, I picked up the metal candle holder and wacked him over the head.

Jack

The last thing I can remember was being hit over the head by a metal candle holder.

As I came to I found myself tied to a chair, the ropes has been crafted out of snow and ice.

"What the-"

I looked up and saw Elsa standing on the other side of the room with the candle holder in her hands,

"Struggling is pointless"

She said confidently,

"Now, tell me who you are and what you are doing here, or I will summon the guards"

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you" I smirked.

What she didn't know is that her guards probably didn't believe in someone called Jack Frost.

I brought my hands up to the ice ropes and and with a single touch of my fingers the whole thing crumbled in my lap.

I rose out of the chair and fiddled with my staff, except my staff wasn't in my hand.

"Woah, wait, wheres my staff?"

"Oh that stick thing?"

"Yes! That stick thing!"

"Oh, I threw it in the fire" she glanced at the fire which was now ablaze in the fireplace,

The blood drained from my face.

"You- d-did wh-what?"

She broke out into full on laughter and even snorted,

"I can't believe you fell for that!"

She continued to laugh,

"You should have seen the look on your face!"

Jack couldn't believe it, he had been tricked. He, the Guardian of Fun had been tricked.

Elsa finally stopped laughing and reached for his staff which was under her bed covers.

"Here" She said,

"So Jack Frost, what brings you to Arendelle?"

"How do you know who I am?"

"Well it didn't take me very long to put two and two together after you crumbled my ropes with the touch of a finger"

She smirked as she saw my expression turn into shock.

I suddenly remembered,

"Your ropes?"

She lifted her hand up and I watched her finger tips turns blue and then she swirled her fingers and created a group of snowflakes.

"Impressive" I said. "But a little babyish don't you think?"

"Excuse me?" she protested.

_Whoops._

"Well I mean, snowflakes? Very intimidating."

I smirked. But I soon realised that I had signed by own death warrant.

"Oh I'm sorry, would you rather I showed you something like this?"

Elsa thrust her hands forward and from the ground shot large, sharp icicles all pointing a mere few centimetres from Jack's face.

_Now I've done it_, I thought.

There was then a knock on the door

"Queen Elsa?"

Elsa rolled her eyes,

"Yes" she replied with a fake smile,

"Your majesty Anna and Kristoff are up and so are many of the guests. Shall we serve breakfast?"

"Oh yes, go ahead, I'll be down shortly"

"Yes your highness"

Elsa let out a groan, and then glared at me.

"Now listen to me, Frost. I'm not sure what kind of game you are playing here but I don't want any part in it."

"I'm sorry?"

"You can leave, I have duties to attend to.

She said that last part in a very queen like voice. She glared at me once more and then went into the bathroom and slammed the door.

_Fine, if she wants me to leave then I'll leave._

_What a stubborn, annoying, feisty, beautiful girl!_

_Wait what?_

I hopped out onto the railing of the balcony and sat there for a moment.

Elsa, opened the bathroom door and walked out in a gown of midnight blue with light icy blue detailing, her hair was out but braided around the back. She gave a last "hmf" and left the room.

And despite being angry and annoyed at her all I could think at that moment was,

_Wow._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry it has taken me so long to update! Thank you for all the reviews and support I have been getting i really did not expect so much support. I am sorry that this chapter is short and kind of boring, but I will update again really soon and it will be long and there will be a lot of Jelsa and maybe even a bit of a twist! I hope you like that I have thrown Rapunzel and Eugene in their, seeing as they were in the movie, I thought I should. **

**Thanks again you beautiful people! **

**Enjoy! **

_~Elsa~_

_What a nerve! _

I clenched my fists and stormed down the corridor after my little meeting with Jack Frost.

It didn't go well.

I marched my way down the stairs and into the dining room, where breakfast was being served. Anna and Kristoff couldn't stop giggling at something Olaf had said, but looking at the expression on his face, he wasn't sure why. I greeted the guests and the married couple and sat at the head of the table.

It was about 10 in the morning and most of the guests still looked exhausted. It had been a long night.

"Breakfast is served" said Gerda as the other maids piled trays of glorious food on the table. This seemed to wake up the guests. The table was filled with sausages, bacon, fruit, eggs, pancakes, freshly baked bread, orange juice, muffins, omelettes and a range of other things.

"Dig in!" I said,

Without any hesitation everyone started to eat and talk about the party and what was planned for today.

I spoke to Anna and Kristoff, who were to the right of me, about, well everything. Anna just seemed to talk and talk about everything that came into her mind, and so did Kristoff, they were perfect for each other.

I also spoke to the King and Queen of Corona and they introduced me to their daughter, Rapunzel and her husband Eugene.

Rapunzel had short brown hair, beautiful big green eyes and a playful smile. Eugene had short brown hair that fell into his eyes and a scruffy goatee, I spoke with them for ages and we got along really well.

"We should go and visit the willow woods which are out over the hills before the north mountain pass! You would love it, its absolutely beautiful, in Summer and Winter!" I said,

Rapunzel's eyes lit up, "we could go there of a picnic lunch later today!"

"That would be wonderful!"

We continued to talk until breakfast was over and everyone started to disperse.

"I see you later today!" I said with a grin,

Rapunzel replied with a laugh and said, "I can't wait!"

I smiled and walked out of the dining room and back up the stairs into the corridor, I pasted one of the maids, she told me that she had just refreshed the bedding. I thanked her and entered my room.

It was the first tie that I had thought of Jack Frost since out meeting. Okay I lie, I had thought of him a number of times during breakfast. But how could I not, he was so annoying and handsome and, his smile...

_Pull yourself together woman! _

I mentally slapped my self and sighed. Well at least he is gone for good.

For the remainder of the morning I was laying on my bed reading. Which was actually a very peculiar thing for me to be doing, but today, everyone just wanted to take it slow and do there own thing so I declared a day off for my self too. It was until lunchtime that I got up off my bed and put my books away, I then heard a knock on the door.

I opened it to find Anna their with her hands behind her back holding something.

"Hey Elsa! Elsa, Hey! Hi" She stuttered,

I looked at her with a puzzled expression and asked her what she needed,

"Well, I just wanted to say thank you for everything you did over the last couple of days. It really meant a lot to me and Kristoff."

She smiled and brought what she was hiding behind her back in front of her.

She held a large blue box tied with a white ribbon.

"Anna! You didn't have to! You know I would do anything for my little sister!"

"I know but I just wanted to thank you."

Anna stepped into my room and put the box on my bed,

"So? Are you gonna open it?!"

I giggled and untied the ribbon on the box and took of the lid.

"Oh Anna!"

Inside was a beautiful blue summer dress. The hem came down to mid shin length and the bodice was a sort of heart shape, (like Anna's coronation dress bodice, but the hem is a bit shorter and less puffy), it was a powder blue dress but had floral and snow-like detailing done in a faint crystal-blue/white around the bottom of her dress, the bodice of the dress had an overlay of a fine white veil like material, it was a beautiful dress, perfect for casual summer days.

"Elsa it looked beautiful! You should wear it to the picnic!"

I smiled and looked down at my dress, it really was beautiful.

Anna did my hair in a braided crown and we went downstairs to find Rapunzel and Eugene.

I could tell this was going to be a great day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy, thank you for all your reviews, follows and faves! It means a lot to me! **

**Sorry this chapter is so short and crappy. But better something then nothing. Please drop me a review and any ideas or requests you would like to see in the chapters to come! Love you all xoxoxoxoxox**

~ Elsa ~

The five of us, took four of the horses from the stables and left for the willows.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, it would have been really hot if it wash;t for the breeze blowing through that kept the rising temperature at bay. I was glad, me and heat didn't really get along to well.

After about 45 mins of riding we finally reached the willow woods. Anna had discovered this place when we went to find me, when I went rogue. It was lovely, there were willows every where and in a clearing there was a small waterfall.

We set up our picnic blanket and all of our food just next to the waterfall and we tied the horses to a nearby willow.

We started to dig in to our sandwiches.

"So, Elsa, how long have you had your powers?" Rapunzel asked,

"Well I've had them since I was born"

"How did you get them?"

I'm not sure, Mother and Father always just told me I was born with them, nothing more"

"Because back when I had long hair, I had the power to heal people, my parents tell me it was because my mother was cured with a flower of the sun, before I was born."

I pondered about this, Rapunzel had been born with her powers, but for a reason. Maybe I was too?

Before I could ask Rapunzel more, the stream that flowed from the waterfall suddenly started to freeze over, curling patterns spread across the water and froze the whole waterfall.

"What?" Anna whispered to herself, she turned and looked at me.

"That wasn't me..." I said,

"Then who was it?" Eugene asked, we all look confused and gave him no answer.

I heard something from behind and turned around, it had come from further in the woods.

A figure then emerged, I couldn't see him in the shade at first but as soon as he stepped out in the sunlight, there was no way I could mistake the white hair and blue icy eyes for any one else apart from who they belonged to.

Jack Frost.

~ Jack ~

After a few hours of flying around and treating the children of Arendelle to some A-Grade Jack Frost fun. I decided that I should probably leave Arendelle and fly back to Burgess.

I sat down on the roof of a shop and looked over the Fjord. The water was a deep blue, unlike Elsa's eyes which was more of a deep sky blue.

_Wait, where had that come from? _

As soon as Elsa had left my sight, I haven't been able to think of anything else.

Her eyes, her hair, her lips, her skin, her body and every little detail about her.

And her powers.

I never thought I would meet any one with powers just like me, but no I have not only met someone with powers like me but this person just happens to be the most beautiful woman I have ever met.

I can't leave. Not now.

The doors from the palace opened and out came, Elsa, her sister Anna, Anna's husband Kristoff and two other people who I hadn't seen before, one was a pretty girl, with short brown hair and large green eyes and the other, a tall man with brown hair and a goatee.

I watched them walk over the the stables and saddle up 5 horses for each of them. Elsa, rode a black horse with white socks and a white narrow blaze. They then rode off through the open gates and out into the hills.

_What are they doing?_

Well, there was only one way to find out. I flew over Arendelle and followed them through the hills and the mountain pass, into a small wood. I lowered my self to the ground and saw them all sitting down next to the waterfall.

I put my staff to the stream and watched as it froze all the way up to the waterfall.

I could see the confusion on there faces. I took a step forward. SNAP! _Oh crap!_ I had stepped on a twig.

I could see Elsa turning to face where the noise had come from, she started to stand up.

_Well, here it goes. _I stepped out of the shadows in the clearing and watched four faces turn to confusion, and one face which happened to be Elsa's, turn to anger.


	9. Author's Note

**I just want to quickly say a big thank you to all you guys! I really never thought that my blog would be this popular but you guys have shown me so much support and kindness whilst writing this story. Thank you to everyone you Favourited, everyone who Followed and everyone who reviewed! It means so much to me!**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in ages, I have been really busy these holidays especially now since I am getting ready to go back to school, but i have gotten heaps of reviews asking me to update so, tonight, I finally will! **

**By the way, heres a bit to tell you about myself**

**1. I am 14 and Australian**

**2. I am a total Geek.**

**3. I love Doctor Who, Sherlock, GoT, LoTR Trilogy, The Hobbit Trilogy, Star Trek, Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, Disney/Pixar/Dreamworks Movies (Love em' all), Percy Jackson, San Cisco, cool music and Superhero movies.**

**4. I LOVE old movies. (Singin' in the Rain, To Kill a Mockingbird, His Girl Friday just to name a few...)**

**5. I play Hockey**

**6. My favourite food is Brownies, Sticky Date pudding, Pizza and Olives :p**

**I really hope you enjoy the rest of my story, and please remember to leave a review! **

**Love you all xoxoxoxox**


	10. Chapter 9

~ Elsa ~

I could feel my body temperature rising with anger but before I could boil I was interrupted by someone grabbing my arm.

"Elsa, who is that?" Anna said is a shaky voice.

"Jack Frost" I spat out bitterly.

"Wait", I turned to Anna, "you can see him?"

"Well, Yeah, I mean, Momma told us stories about Jack Frost all the time" Anna's voice wavered as she said the last part.

I looked back to Jack who was twirling his staff and smirking.

"Nice little spot you got here" He said,

"What do you want" I tried to say calmly,

"I want answers"

"What?"

"You have powers, just like me." He said, stepping closer.

I looked down at my hands and then back to Jack, "So?"

"So? Thats all you can say? You can't tell me that you aren't amazed to find someone with the same powers as you?"

_Yes I am,_ I wanted to tell him.

"Look, you don't need to ask any questions because I won't know the answer to any of them and if I did I wouldn't go blabbing about them to you" I don't know why I said that. I was so happy that someone had powers like me but for some reason I couldn't open up to this guy.

I turned by back to him faced Anna, Rapunzel and Eugene who all looked confused.

"Let's Go, C'mon" I said reaching down to pick up the plates.

"In all my life I have never met someone so stubborn and cynical as you! And I know the easter bunny, for crying out loud!" Jack started to raise his voice.

"You know your title really suits you, The Snow Queen, and you know why? Because you've got a heart of ice to match."

I froze.

My shoulders became tense and rigid.

I didn't blink, I didn't breathe.

After a few seconds of silence I whispered,

"What did you say?"

I slowly turned on my heels and watched as Jacks expression turned from anger to being slightly afraid.

I felt it rising, but it wasn't anger, well it was but it felt different, it felt _cold._

It happened so quickly I couldn't control it. My hands left my side and rose in front of me and a jets of snow sprang from them, knocking Jack all the way back into a willow tree standing behind him.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, it late at night and my brain is starting to become mush. But I will definitely update again tomorrow and I will make it long! Thanks again and remember to drop a review! xoxox**


	11. Author's Note 2

**You have no idea how happy I was when I logged on this morning I found that I had gotten 8 reviews in the last few hours and everyone of them is so supportive and amazing! **

**Answers to some questions I got in reviews:**

**1. I am still thinking about putting Merida and Hiccup in the story, putting Rapunzel and Eugene in just kind of happened while I was writing so I just kind of went for it. You will have to keep reading to see if I add them in!**

**2. I am in Gryffindor! I am in the Poseidon cabin I think, And I am from district 4.**

**3. I am sorry about the cliffhanger, I am updating tonight and I will make it long!**

**Thanks for sticking with me all this time. **

**XOXOXOXO**


	12. Chapter 10

**I am so, so, so sorry I didn't update when I said I would! I feel absolutely Awful! Everything has been so busy lately and it has become harder and harder to find the time to write it. I am really sorry this chapter is so small but I'm afraid it was all I could do with the time I had. But it the weekend now, so I promise I will right you a big long chapter! **

**Love you all and enjoy!**

Jack

The impact knocked every wisp of air out of my lungs. I lay motionless for a few seconds, struggling to breathe or move.

I slowly started to regain feeling in my body, I slowly sit up and realise that I am being yelled at.

'What do you want from me?!' Elsa screamed.

'Man, for someone with ice powers you lose your cool really easily' I smirked, finally being able to stand.

Elsa narrowed her eyes and got her hands to the ready.

I brought pointed my staff at her. She has no idea what I am capable of.

'I don't want to do this but you leave me no choice...' she started,

'If you won't tell me what you are doing here then i will from now on see you as a threat'.

_Whoops._

'A threat? Really?' I waved my fingers and crafted a perfect snowball and threw it at her face. No one can escape a Jack Frost Snowball.

Elsa reacted so quickly that if you blinked, you would miss it. She raised her hand and shot a shard of ice right through the middle of my snowball causing it to crumble in mid air and land near her feet.

She looked down at the clumps of snow and then back to me with a smug look on her face.

'My turn'

She started to swirl her arms and snow began to rise up around her creating a tornado, blizzard around her. She lifted her hands above her head which brought all the snow together in a large swarming mass. Which was now heading right for me. I drew out my started and blocked it.

I could hear Elsa's sister Anna yelling Elsa to stop. But she didn't.

Elsa and I continued to fight, showing off our powers, trying to bring the other down. I must admit, her powers are absolutely amazing.

'ELSA!' Anna ran from where she was standing and charged at her sister knocking her to the ground.

They both hit the ground and the blast of ice that Elsa was conjuring disappeared.

A muffled yelp came from Elsa as she lay under Anna on the ground.

'Ger Arff mee'

'Oh sorry!'

Elsa and Anna got out of there tangle and stood up brushing the dirt off there dresses.

Elsa threw her hand in my direction and a small icy blast shot out and hit my staff out of my hand.

'Eugene, get his staff'

Eugene, I'm assuming was the man with shaggy dark brown hair and a goatee, he, the girl with green eyes and short brown hair and the big guy with dirty blonde hair were standing behind me staring at my staff which was now in Eugene's hands.

'Hey! What are you doing!?'

'Jack Frost, I am arresting you on threatening myself, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Princess Anna of Arendelle, Prince Kristoff of Arendelle aswell as Prince Eugene of Corona and Princess Rapunzel of Corona' Elsa's blue eyes seem to glare right through me, making me feel nervous.

'What!?' I yelled.

'Anna, get the rope from the horse satchel'

'Wait you can't do this!'

But it was no use, Elsa took one look at me and before I knew it, I was unconscious, floating in a void of darkness. Again.

Damn it.


	13. Chapter 11

~ Elsa ~

Well, this day could have gone better. By better I mean, not having to deal with Jack Frost.

After the fiasco that happened at the picnic we all returned to the palace and went to do our own things. I was in my room thinking things over.

Why did he have to follow us?

Now he was laying in a cell unconscious, when I really just wanted him to leave.

But after all that had happened, I was still really excited, deep down.

Someone else? With powers just like me? And someone who happens to be around my age and drop dead gorgeous?

I couldn't deny it any more, Jack Frost was handsome. His messy white hair and his icy blue eyes with that glint of fun and mischief. Ugh.

'Maybe I was a little hard on him' I said aloud.

I didn't even hear his side of the story. I paced around my room, a habit i developed when I am in deep thought.

As if on cue, someone knocked on the door

'Who is it?'

'It's Kai, your majesty'

I sighed in relief, its just Kai.

Duke Elrond, Lord Macintosh and Baron Seville request a meeting with you in the drawing room, your majesty'

I mentally groaned.

'Tell them I will be down shortly'

'Yes, your majesty'

I heard Kai's footsteps leave down the corridor and I went to the mirror to make sure I still looked alright.

I fixed my crown on my head, and left my bedroom making my way down to the drawing room.

When I entered, I found all three men talking to each other, they rose from there seats when they saw me.

'Your highness' They say in unison.

'My Lords, may I asked why you have requested this meeting?'

Duke Elrond was the first to speak,

'Your Majesty, we need to speak to you about a delicate subject'

'And what subject may that be?' I asked, confused.

'Your Marriage, your majesty'

Silence followed his words, as they hung in the air.

'M-marriage?' I stuttered, breaking the silence.

'Yes your majesty, as you know, in accordance with our laws and traditions, the Queen must marry someone of noble birth and attempt to... produce an heir to the throne. You knew this of course your majesty?'

I could hardly breathe.

'Yes, of course' I said in a small voice.

'Your majesty, as our laws state, you will be given 30 days to find man of noble birth to whom you would like to marry. However if one is not found in this time, suitors will be presented to ourselves aswell as the other Lords and Dukes, in the absence of your father, and we will choose the man you are to marry.'

'Of course' I said so quietly I hardly heard myself.

'Thank you, gentlemen'

Each of them bowed and muttered a your majesty or your hinges and left the drawing room. Leaving me to my thoughts.

I stood there for a few minutes totally shocked about what I had just been told.

I had no idea what to do.

I was scared.

**Ooooh! What will happen? Will Elsa find her man? ;) This whole thing is very Princess Diaries 2 like. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and faved! Its amazing having so much support! **

**Thanks to LalaMay, who reviews ****every time I update and writes in caps and just tells me how much she loves every chapter! Thanks girl :) **

**I love all you guys! I'm sorry that this chapter is short even though I promised a long one, I feel really bad, but I have been so busy and flat out and I am starting to run out of ideas on what to write, so if you guys could review and give me some ideas that would be AMAZING! I have another busy week coming but I will try to update as much as I can. Please stay with me guys! **

**p.s sorry for a bit of LoTR in there ;) **

**Love you all xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	14. Author'S Note 3

**Hey Guys, ok I am sorry for all these authors notes but I am here to tell you about an idea i have had. I have just gotten 50 reviews! Oh my glob! **

**Anyway, here is my idea, I thought it would be a great idea to include one of you in my story! As a character! **

**So the 75th reviewer will be featured in my story! And you can help me write that chapter! I thought this would be fun so get reviewing! **

**Thanks again for all the support! Love you awesome nerds ;) xoxoxoxox**


	15. Chapter 12

Unconscious. Unconscious again.

I felt a throbbing pain release from my head into the rest of my body as I woke on the cold stone floor of the cell. Groaning, I tried to sit up, my head was spinning.

I had no idea how long I had been here, all I remember, was being hit in the back of the head by something, hard.

Sitting up and taking in my surroundings I realised that I could move my hands at all. They had been locked inside two metal handcuffs that encased my hands.

I looked out the window behind me, the sun was starting to set over the mountains giving the snow a light pinkish glow.

I watched the sun set for a little longer until I heard the sound of footsteps, and then keys rattling on the other side of the door. As it swung open it revealed a guard and Elsa, standing beside him.

'Thank you' She said, 'I can manage it from here'. The guard nodded and mumbled a 'your majesty', then left.

As Elsa stepped into the cell and the pinkish glow from the setting sun touched her skin, it gave me another chance to notice how beautiful she was.

_Beautiful huh? _

Ugh, go away, I was tired of fighting with myself. I was admitting it. She was seriously beautiful.

Elsa's eyes caught mine and then quickly looked away. She watched the sun for a few seconds and looked back at me, then down at my hands.

'No fun is it? Being locked away down here' she spoke clearly but it was easy to tell that something else was running through her mind. A memory.

Her eyes suddenly snapped back to me as if she had just woken back to reality.

'I'm quite surprised, actually. That you haven't broken out of here already, seeing what you can do with your powers.'

'Oh and you would know about breaking out of a prison cell obviously' I gave her a little side smirk, but it vanished when her I noticed her eyes were looking at me with an emotion I wasn't quite sure of. Fear? Confusion? Not quite either, but something completely different.

'You have no idea' She simply stated, sitting down on the large stone block that ran along the left side of the cell.

'What?'

'Mother and Father built this cell for me, long before I was even 14. But they underestimated how strong I was.'

'Elsa, what happened here?'

Elsa looked straight down at the ground, 'quite a story, Mr. Frost, quite a story'.

**Sorry its really short, but once again the hell of school and extra-curricular activities have striked again. Please remember to review! I'm only 7 away from my 75th reviewer and my comp winner! So keep reviewing! Love you all lots xoxoxooxox will try to update soon :)**


End file.
